


Something to know

by Voldemort



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemort/pseuds/Voldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean you got humped?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to know

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote as a birthday gift for a friend who was as obsessed as me when it comes to these two.

The thing was, Jesse was too cute. Andrew and the rest of the world didn't have the will power to resist him, not that they even wanted to. With his adorable curls, adorable dimples and adorable smile, it's simply inevitable that people would like to touch this adorable human. This fact hit the hardest with Andrew. Him being the touch whore that he originally was, seemed to escalate to dangerously touchy level with Jesse. He couldn't help having a part of him attached to Jesse's body. Felt like he was draining his life forces if he doesn't connect to Jesse, rather than wasting it away into the atmosphere, he thought it was better if he'd hose it down into Jesse somehow, to contain it and continue to live via Jesse. It was like his ultimate wet dream. Never mind that he never had the urge with anyone else before.

Weirdly, his Jesse impulses only seemed to pop up if Jesse's within vicinity, say around five mile radius. He was able to function normally and seemed to be having none of the abandonment issues when he's not around Jesse. He could proudly say he could go to the bathroom without Jesse tagging along for emotional support. Andrew didn't realise he had problems until Justin pointed it out during one of their outing. They were hanging out at the pub nearby the shoot, all of them feeling burned out and desperately needed to wind down. Justin, Armie, Jesse and him crowded a good enough obscured booth at the end. Andrew plastered his entire right side along Jesse, his arms resting on the back of Jesse's shoulders, his fingers occasionally playing at the curls at his nape.

Justin was talking to him about groupies when Jesse squirmed out of the booth, Andrew automatically trying to float after him but Justin's hand on his arm stopped him. He tried to shrug it off of him and follow Jesse but Jesse's reassuring hand on his shoulder pinned him to the seat, “It's okay, you don't have to come with me. Talk to Justin, I'll be back soon,' he squeezed his shoulder for a second and then he was gone.

Five seconds in he was tapping his fingers. Ten seconds in he fidgeted in his seat and gnawed his lips raw while Justin continued to prattle on. By the time the fifteen second mark rolled in he was ready to bolt and hone in to Jesse's radar. Justin managed to grab his shirt-tail when it was obvious he was no longer or never were listening to his spiel, “Dude, you're totally whipped. Jesse has you wrapped around his balls, and you don't even know it. Not that it's bad or anything, mind you. Man if I were you, I'd be very happily acquainted with that piece of hi...,” his words got muffled underneath Andrew's hand, the tight grip he got on his lips was almost a brush painful. Justin would normally complain loudly for the abuse against his sexy self but he's a bit tipsy and Andrew kind of looked like a deranged serial killer, his impossible bambi eyes narrowed and his caterpillar eyebrows scrunched up together something fierce, he could also feel the increased pressure on his lips. For the first time ever, Justin was intimidated by this supposedly innocent creature, he's not exactly a wimp here, he used to have big bulging muscles before he decided to skinny up to get on board with the others, and even then, he's way bigger than Andrew, but at this moment, Andrew was that dangerous.

Justin quickly drew back and simultaneously released his abused appendage, rubbing at it to coax the numb tingle away. “The fuck man, what did you have to do that for?” with his lips jutted out and frowning face, Justin looked like a five year old on the verge of having a tantrum.

“Don't talk about Jesse like that, I won't have you besmirching his virtue like that. Jesse is a pure wonderful soul, he is the epitome of a rare purity, he is untouched and free from the ugliness of the world. So you, fuck off,” Andrew's dazed eyes abruptly changed by the end of his declaration of not-love-but-still-obviously-was for Jesse's innocence, he even struck out a finger in between his eyes. Justin hoped that there was never a chance a death caused by a finger possible in the realm of humanity, cause he had a new single coming up and he'd actually want to sing again.

“Okay dude, chill. I didn't mean anything bad, he's my man too you know. I was just pulling your leg,” Andrew nodded stiffly, he didn't completely forgive him but he decided to be the bigger man and relented. Jesse slipped in seconds later, smiling, oblivious to the slight tension in the air. “Line was long, and this dude kept on bumping his front on my ass. I mean I know he needed to go badly but bumping into me isn't going to make them go any faster,” he took a sip of his drink, “So, what's up?”

“Hang on, what?” Andrew clutched at Jesse's sleeves, pulling his hands to his chest. “What do you mean you got humped?” that question only managed to confuse Jesse, “What are you talking about? The guy only got a little forward and stood a little bit too close but that's normal isn't it?” Justin and Andrew's resounding no's answered his question. “Oh. That explains why he didn't go to the next cubicle when it was free. I just thought, you know, he was partial to the one I'm using,” he shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Andrew and Justin however, not so much.

“The fuck Jesse! You don't let people invade your personal space and touch you and then let them get away with it!” His face progressively got closer and closer, his cheeks flushing in abrupt anger. “Where is this lil fucker?” his eyes darted along the bathroom door, as if he'd just automatically know who'd been molesting his Jesse. “But I don't understand, it's just my butt, there's nothing special about it. It's not a big deal for me,” he took another sip and gave Andrew a 'so there' look.

The look of disbelief on Andrew managed to make the infallible-he could hear his brain scoff-Jesse squirmed where he sat. “Not a big deal?! Jesse!,” he grabbed the sides of his ass, getting Andrew to be on his eye-level a scant two inch away, “These are your holy globes, the purest there ever was and as sacred as fuck. Do not think lowly of it, next time someone touches this,” he gave a quick squeeze, “You either knee them where it hurts or you call me, I'll deal with the son of a bitch. Do you understand?”

“But Andrew,” Jesse whined, “What if-” Andrew only looked warningly at him, “No,” and said it again before Jesse could protest even more. “Fine.”

“That's my man,” Justin suddenly interjected, Andrew glared, “I'm glad you finally learned to guard your innocence. We can now leave you alone for five minutes at the mall. Just to remind you sweet-cheeks, don't take candy from strangers a'ight kid?” he patted his curls and pinched his cheek. Andrew flicked Justin's hand away and proceeded to squish Jesse at the exact same spot Justin did, he wanted none of Justin's traces on his Jesse.

Andrew was anxious to go, he's pretty tired from his virtue scare and Justin's callous remarks and Justin's touching his Jesse and Justin's calling Jesse his man. He bumped up his super-tired and woe-is-me look on Jesse, pouting his lips and leaning heavily against him, practically pissing his dead tired aura on Jesse. “Can we go?” he added some tears and maybe a little wobble on his bottom lip. Jesse stared at him for a second before nodding. They scooted out of the booth, Jesse's shirt tail clipped in between his fingers, a hold that broke when Jesse sauntered off to where Armie was screwing around with the jukebox, presumably to say goodbye. Justin grabbed him before he could follow, “Dude, you do realise that you totally do that too right?”

“What?”

“Touch Jesse obscenely too much. I didn't want to say this in front of Jesse cause he'd be uncomfortable but seriously, you barely let him out of your sight, you did exactly everything you said a second ago.”

“That's different. I'm me and that pervert is a sick fucker who needs some head bashing. Jesse's my best friend and it's normal for friends to touch.”

“Yes, occasionally or you know, if you're a couple of affectionate girls, that is normal. Dudes don't usually touch so much.”

“That's not true, I think Jesse and I have super normal friendship boundaries. There's nothing less or more to it. Just two good friends who enjoy each other's companies and may look a little bit closer than everybody else.”

“Andrew, more like there's no fucking boundaries. At all. You're in guy's personal bubble so much you've made an Andrew-shaped puzzle hole and no one else can fit in. Ever. Plus, I'm quite close to Jesse too, you don't see me practically humping his back the whole time.”

Mentions of the word hump associated with Jesse's butt brought back the righteous anger, the rage pulsed through his vein, he had to adopt the calming method he googled a while ago to help Jesse with his occasional panic attacks before a scene. 'Take deep breath, think of calming thoughts. Think of something cute,' an image of Jesse blushing pleasantly popped up in his mind, he remembered it from that one particular morning Jesse was missing his cats and nothing seemed to cheer him up. So Andrew decided to bundle him up in front of the TV and fed him muffins from the coffee shop Jesse secretly liked so much. He joined him under the covers, wrapping his long arms around him and didn't let go when he fell asleep. Jesse's 'Thank you' when they woke up together sent butterflies in his belly, the accompanying blush and nuzzle to his chest endeared him so much he was left smiling for days. He remembered being teased by the crew endlessly and Justin waggling his eyebrows suggestively and shouting out 'Andrew got laid' every second they met. He also did this lewd thing with his hips that Andrew felt better not knowing.

“Don't be ridiculous Justin. I'm going to go find Jesse, later dude,” he found him with Armie debating the merit of pop songs over musical, Armie had his arm around Jesse while Jesse fiddles with the buttons on the jukebox. Andrew surreptitiously insinuated himself in between them, his arm automatically wounded itself around Jesse's neck, “Oh hey Andrew, we were just talking about how pop songs are much more superior than musical,” Jesse gave a little giggle at that, mouthing 'you're ridiculous' to Armie and looking fondly at him. Andrew pretended to pay attention to Armie while his hand moved down to curl around Jesse's waist, his palm resting warmly on his belly. He could feel the vibration when he giggled, sending shivers down his spine making him tightened his grip on Jesse.

The mutual fond looks shared between the two was making Andrew uncomfortable. He slipped his hand under his shirt, his hand rubbing circles on his skin, reminding Jesse he's still there. He felt Jesse shift and the weight of his hand settling on top of his over his shirt, sounded like 'I know' to Andrew. Andrew suddenly felt tired, he wanted to just laze on his bed or couch and wait for sleep to come. He nosed the space behind Jesse's ear and whispered, 'I wanna go home,right now' Jesse nodded. Andrew patted Armie's back and jerked his head to the door, he pulled Jesse away before he could make the move to hug Armie goodbye. One of Jesse habits with Armie, just cause Jesse liked how big Armie was and how he felt protected when Armie half hugged and half lifted him off the ground. Jesse was the oldest sibling so he never had a big brother to dote and be doted on before. Armie didn't have a problem with that, it wasn't really hard to treat Jesse like a baby brother anyway, he's too cute little brother material to not to. Andrew knew this fact cause obviously he knew every single thing about Jesse but he didn't have the mood to be understanding right now, his little talk with Justin-loathed he had to admit-was bothering him a bit. Though he seemed to shrug it off earlier but a niggling feeling at the back of his head refused to let him let it go.

They made their way out to the door, his fingers spreading out on Jesse's waist underneath the shirt and pulled him even closer to him when he caught one guy checking out Jesse from the bar, Jesse innocently smiled back and waved. For all Andrew knew, Jesse must've thought the dude was only being nice to him and gave the perfunctory wave back. It's not like Jesse ever thought of himself having an ounce of attractiveness. The art of flirting and coming on to someone usually went by his head and this Andrew knew too well. He wasn't blind to the looks of the pretty crews vouching for his attention, staring a little too long or touching him a little too much or smiling too wide for a conversation about the weather. He was never more glad to feel cool air brushing his face as they got out of the suddenly stifling pub.

Underneath the streetlight, Andrew was suddenly self-conscious of his hand in Jesse's shirt. His conversation with Justin drifted back in his mind and he suddenly felt he needed some space from his best friend. The notion baffled him and also terrified him. He didn't understand why he suddenly needed to be away from Jesse, at the same time he couldn't bear the thought of being parted from him. He was so lost in his thought he almost walked into a pole and if it hadn't been Jesse's hand jolting him out of his thought, he'd have a nice parallel bruises across his face for days, not to mention what make up was going to do to his ass.

“What's wrong?” Concern flooded Jesse's eyes, he stepped closer and Andrew involuntarily flinched, automatically leaping back a step. That worried Jesse more and he followed his track, this time grabbing hold of Andrew's arms. “What is it?” Jesse licked his lips nervously and the light sheen of moisture fascinated Andrew. He's suddenly wondering what it'll feel like to kiss those cherry lips, to bite into it and hear the gasps and moans he can elicit from that luscious flesh and maybe feel it wrapped around his...whoa whoa whoa, what in the bloody fuck!?

“Jess, would it freak you out if I tell you I'm actually having a big flaming gay freakout right now?” Jesse seemed to be taken aback but he didn't detect any apprehension coming from him. “Oh...okay, Ummmm.... I'm totally cool with that, feel free to freak all you want. But, umm...this is kind of sudden isn't it? Wha-what brought this about?”Jesse scratched his head, “Is there someone you like?” Jesse perked up at this, his face strangely hopeful.

“Justin, he...”.

Jesse cut him with an “Oh. Justin,” his hopeful look deflated and his voice cracked when he said, “What am I saying, of course it's Justin,” a hollow laugh escaped his mouth, “It's understandable Andrew, Justin's a star. It's totally normal to be attracted to him, you don't have to freakout,” it grew quiet for a moment.

“I didn't know you're batting for the other team, Andrew. You always seem straight to me but then again this is me, I'm mostly blind to anything other than ice cream and cats.”

“You are that,” Andrew agreed, 'or else you'd realise all I ever see is you,' the fleeting thought rang truer than anything Andrew had ever known, suddenly everything fell into places and it's all clear, the revelation elevated him, lifting that little clog in his chest that he never even knew was there. Jesse self-deprecating smile made it's appearance, this time with honest to god wounded eyes. . Andrew back-tracked what he said and worried whether he offended Jesse. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean anything by that.”

“No-no, of course not,” he waved his hand in the universal sign for ‘never mind’ and smiled reassuringly at him, “Something in my mind is all. We better move now, it’s getting late and you needed to rest right?” He was worrying his bottom lip again and Andrew kind of sort of knew what might be plaguing his mind, based on what Jesse’s reaction earlier at his outburst and the sullen Jesse he’s seeing right now, he’s almost positive that Jesse might be having the same feeling as he was having. Or Jesse could also be crushing on Justin in which that case whatever he’s going to do next will send everything they have to hell. ‘But fuck it, I’m gay now and I’m not going to pussy out and lose this.”

Andrew eyed an alley ahead of them and pulled the unsuspecting Jesse to the wall and crowded into his space. Jesse kind of panicked by the lost momentum and was breathing hard by the time he’s plastered to the wall, as was Andrew. Emboldened by adrenaline and the look of Jesse, half panicked and what he was thought to probably to be a hint of arousal, he leaned in and fused their mouth together. Jesse’s opened mouth made it easier for Andrew to stick his tongue in, effectively wrangling out a moan from him and also muffling it too. It took only half a second for Jesse to kiss back and the relief-and pleasure-Andrew felt prompted him to move in closer and pin Jesse to the wall with his legs bracketing his hips.

Andrew kissed like it was the first and last kiss-highly probable-they would ever have. His hands roamed his back and his hair, mussing up his curls and exposing Jesse’s skin to the air. Jesse shuddered from the icy air and leaned in closer. It took a while for his mind to register the filthy kissing noises on the background was actually from them, and also the fact that they’ve also started dry humping. Andrew finally reluctantly detached their lips when bright spots filled his vision and his lungs were about to burst. He leaned their foreheads together while they panted out their oxygen debt, Andrew taking a little bit longer cause he’s a kiss slut and couldn’t resist planting a few little kisses on Jesse’s cherry lips.

“Wow, Justin’s gonna like that,” that managed to chase away the haze clouding Andrew’s mind and reminded him he had one thing to clear up.

“No, not Justin. You,” he nuzzled his nose to Jesse, their eyes meeting. He planted a little kiss to his lips, “Never Justin, just,” another kiss, “You. My silly little curls.”

The smile gracing Jesse’s face lit up his heart, the euphoria made him feel like he could do anything. He pulled Jesse off the wall and linked their hands together as they walked back to their apartment, shoulders bumping every couple steps and sappy grins thrown over shoulders. As they were entering the apartment, Andrew pulled out his phone and sent a text.

“Who are you texting?”

“No one,” he tossed the phone and jumped into the bed, starting another session he’s determined to finish this time.

Justin was chatting up a readily agreeable blonde when he felt his pants vibrate. He laughed out loud when he read the text, shaking his head when the blonde asked.

‘Thanks for the wakeup call asshole. And that's my man to you.’

“Dorks.”


End file.
